plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 1
For the Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (Chinese version). (first time only) Choice (if enough plants are obtained) |Type = Regular |Flag = One |Diff = Very easy |Zombie = |FR = Map of space-time-ness |before = Player's House - Day 4 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 2}} Ancient Egypt - Day 1 is the first level of Ancient Egypt. The mummy variants of the Basic Zombie and the Conehead Zombie are introduced. Additionally, Ra Zombie makes his first appearance. When this level is finished for the first time, the player obtains the Map of Space-time-ness and unlocks Vasebreaker. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Welcome to Ancient Egypt! Penny: Please wait 4500 years for your taco to be ready... more or less. Crazy Dave: That doesn't smell right. Crazy Dave: I'm sure my taco is around here somewhere, but in the meantime... Crazy Dave: These plants were made for plantin'. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave}} Strategies *Two columns of Sunflowers combined with three columns of Peashooters are recommended. **It is possible to complete the stage with one column of Sunflowers and three columns of Peashooters. *Another strategy involves two columns of Sunflowers, two columns of Peashooters, and one column of Wall-nuts. Strategy 1 | *'Note:' This strategy contains plants that were only available for a limited time, and cannot be obtained anymore. *'Note 2:' This strategy will only work after replaying, as you will not have access to the shop when you first play the level. Firstly, place down a column of Sunflowers. When the first zombie comes, you should have around the cost of a Dandelion (275 sun). Aim for one or two columns of Dandelions.}} Tips *To begin the stage, it is advised to kill the first two zombies or so with Potato Mines before planting the first Peashooter. *The Ra Zombie is no more threatening than a Mummy Zombie. Do not overreact when you first see one. **You can stall a Ra Zombie by allowing it to attract your sun and picking it up at the last second. *Wall-nuts can be used if a Conehead Mummy manages to get too far into your defense. Gallery :See Ancient Egypt - Day 1/Gallery. Trivia *This is the first level in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to have a new zombie which did not appear in the original game. *If the player turns the game off, returns, and receives a message advertising the Zombot Sphinx-inator before beating this level, the Map of Space-time-ness will appear despite not being obtained yet. *Day 1 is the first level in Ancient Egypt in which no Plant Food is given. **The player can sill obtain Plant Food by purchasing it with 1,000 coins or by planting Power Lily. *This level makes a reference to Nancy Sinatra's These Boots Are Made For Walkin'. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Ancient Egypt Day 1 Ancient Egypt Day 1 - Walkthrough PvZ 2 Ancient Egypt - Day 1 Walkthrough created by JInhaoooooooooo Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty